From Rags to Riches
by DarkestOfDesires
Summary: Klaroline. Caroline is a poor, unweathly woman who gets kidnapped. Klaus is the kidnapper. He is a serial killer who strikes on young women. He also happens to be just a bit in the spotlight. What happens when Klaus can't bring himself to kill his latest victim?
1. Chapter 1

***Note from the Author: Hi, guys! This is my first story so try and be nice, but I would love to know how you honestly feel about it. Also, I do not have Beta nor so I have spell check so I am working hard and trying to make everything look nice. Thank you for reading.**

**IF YOU GUYS LIKE THE BEGINNING, I WILL CONTINUE. OTHER CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER.**

**ALSO, I WILL BE WORKING ON ANOTHER PIECE THAT IS KLAROLINE SOON.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries nor do I own any of it's characters.**

The night was young and dark but the air was chilled. Caroline couldn't shake the feeling that someone was there, following her. As she looked around, she saw nothing. Fortunately, she knew to not let the shadows betray you. She had grown up without a lot of money so she learned a lot in the lower parts of town. She had learned to defend herself so when she heard the two footsteps before she was even touched, she was ready. As an arm went around her neck, her elbow collided with the attacker's rib cage. Clearly taken by surprise, his hold loosened for just a moment. That was just enough time for her to spin out of his grasp and send her fist into his nose. His hand flew to his face and pinched at the flesh the blood had begun to slip out of.

Caroline ran into the night, trying to get away before he recomposed himself. As she ran she realized she should have figured out who he was and reported him before he could hurt someone else. Pushing herself away from the thought as she heard her attacker beginning to run after her, she tried to run faster. It was useless. She had never really been fast and knew that unlike in the movies; she wasn't going to start going faster just because some psychopath was chasing her. Before she knew it, he was just 10 ft. away. It was terrifying. She had never felt her heart beat faster, adrenaline kicked in and she suddenly thought she could take him down. She stopped running and turned to brace herself. Due to the fact she had caught him by surprise, he ran right into the kick she threw his way. The second kick, however, was not so lucky. He grabbed her foot and pulled her into him. As soon as she was close she realized who it was. How in the hell did he have time to be attacking innocent women? Better off, how was someone like him not caught out in the bottom of the town like this? Her thoughts betrayed her. She had given him the time to pull out a napkin and stick in across her face. The last scent in her nostrils was chloroform.

* * *

"You, my Dear, have some fight in you." He said with a laugh. "You seemed to have broken a rib and my nose in just one night." He leaned in close, knowing he was in control now that she was tied up. "Now it's my turn to do some bone breaking. Are you ready for that, Love?" He asked sadistically. Caroline looked up at him and pulled on her restraints. "If I weren't tied to this chair, I'd kick your ass all over again." She said venomously because spitting at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note from the Author: Thank you guys, so much, for all the great reviews. You guys have inspired me to continue with the story. Please continue to review. If you guys have any ideas of how you'd like the story, don't be afraid to let me know! LOVE YOU ALL! XOXO.**

After their short conversation, he had decided to leave her. She had such a fire in her eyes. She was fierce and she was strong. She was going to be a little harder to break than his regular victims. That's what he liked to do. Break their spirits and then their bones before killing them. Normally women would beg and plead, promising him anything to be let go. Somehow he knew this one would fight until the very end. He found himself aroused and amused at the thought of her fighting him until her final heartbeat. He wondered where her fight come from. She had come from nothing and lived with nothing. She should care less whether she had lived or died. For some odd reason, she generally wanted to live. He wished he had studied her as long as he'd studied the others. Normally he studied a girl for a month and charmed her into his home. As soon as he saw Caroline Forbes, it was only a week before he knew he had to have her. He knew he wouldn't be able to charm her so quickly. He had seen her reject many men that seemed suitable in the week that he watched her. He knew if he had tried to seduce her, his fate would have been the same. That was the reason he just tried to use chloroform. He hadn't accounted for her being so strong. This only gave him an adrenaline rush that pushed him to continue to pursue her. She was perfect. He needed to have her, to cut into her, to see what made her tick. He was generally intrigued.

Klaus walked up the stairs into his living room. He went around, locking all doors and windows before turning on the alarm system. It was already much past midnight and he had work in the morning. With one more glance around the house, he was sure it was secure and went into his bedroom. He dropped his pants at the door and tore off his shirt next. He climbed into bed, knowing that tomorrow was Friday. He had all weekend to play with his new toy. With a smile on his face and his eyelids heavy, sleep overcame him.

* * *

Caroline sat in the chair after he left the room. She thought about yelling and screaming after him but she couldn't give that satisfaction. Niklaus Mikaelson was the millionaire playboy. Why in the hell was he kidnapping women? She was sure he had been voted one of the sexiest men alive. She shook those thoughts about what he was said to be. She needed to focus on what he really was. He was the monster who had kidnapped her right off the street. The man who was mysterious. Her life lay right in his hands and all she could do was wait for any opportunity to make a run for it. She needed a plan. She needed to be ready to when the moment came, she could run for her life. She refused to be killed by this man. She would not show fear or any emotion. Not until she got to get him back, only then would she let him see any emotion. Only joy that she had gotten to be the one to win his sick little game.

She tried to listen to what was going on upstairs. After footsteps went around the house a few times, there was nothing but silence. Though he had left her tied, sitting up, in a wooden chair; she tried to sleep. She closed her eyes and soon found herself dreaming of home where her little sister was probably worrying about her.

* * *

The next morning Klaus awoke to his alarm clock. He jumped up and showered a little quicker than usual. He got dressed in his usual business suit and went downstairs. He made a breakfast plate of eggs and bacon, but not for himself. Grabbing the plate, he walked down to the cellar and unlocked the bolt that held the door shut. He slowly walked down the stairs, making sure he was quiet. As soon as he saw her, he felt something a little different. Her eyes were closed, her chest slowly rising and falling, her clothes and hair a complete mess. It was the most beautiful site he'd ever seen. He didn't want to wake her bus he had to hurry and feed her before he had to leave all day for work. He sat the plate on a near table and grabbed her shoulder, shaking it gently. Her skin was delicate and smooth. He had hardly realized that she had woken up. He was now seeing another beautiful site. As soon as Caroline's eyes fluttered open, there was a slight confusion in her eyes. She looked around and for just a moment, he saw fear.

It quickly disappeared, he assumed, as soon as she remembered what had happened last night. That fear suddenly turned into pure, raw anger. She looked at him like she may have looked at Satan himself. He enjoyed the look. "Hello, Love." He said with a grin on his face. "I have come to feed you. I can't have you malnourished now. Can I?" He laughed as he picked up the plate and eating utensils. Surprisingly, she opened her mouth and let him feed her. "Now, that's a good girl." He watched her lips as she chewed. They looked amazing, delicate and slightly plump. He found himself wondering what they felt like.

* * *

She wouldn't have eaten if she wasn't practically feeling like she was starving. She hadn't even realized how hungry she had been until she smelled the delicious aroma. She took it in quick bites. He stopped feeding her for a moment and just stared at her. She thought about saying something but just before she could, he began feeding her the last few bites. She looked at him, confusion obvious on her face as she noticed him getting closer to her face. Before she knew it they were nose to nose. She quickly sucked in a breath, knowing this was at least a shot to hurt him a little. Though his nose was still bruised. She wondered why he was so close to her when he suddenly spoke. "If you hadn't eaten so quickly, you wouldn't have mad a mess." He said, almost in a whisper. He took his finger and wiped the corner of her mouth. She wasn't sure why but she had felt electricity in that touch. This only pissed her off. She threw her head forward and caught him in the nose. "You little bitch." He yelled, holding his nose and backing up. He smashed the plate to the floor and took off up the steps.

Caroline smiled it was a small victory, but it was a victory damn it!


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus cleaned himself up and went to work. She was lucky she hadn't gotten blood on his suit. When he arrived at work, just barely getting there on time, he went into the restroom. He locked himself in a stahl and took a deep breath before putting his hands around his nose and cracking it back into place. His breath hitched, he wanted to yell but he didn't. He calmed himself down and washed his hands before walking out. He went into his office and tried to get all of his work done quickly. He found himself rather distracted with the idea of going home to a fiesty, tied up Caroline Forbes. He'd have all weekend to do whatever he wished to her. There was nothing she could do about it and he loved the rush of dominance that gave him. He had to peel himself away from his thoughts to get his work done. After finally locking her in the back of his mind, he worked all day and through lunch. He accepted no calls and no visits the entire day. Finally 6 p.m. came and he was leaving. Being the C.E.O of a company was never easy. He took pride in all the things he did though, so after assuring all his work was done properly, he got his things and left the office. He hurried home, knowing there was a little blonde waiting to be tortured.  
He wen

* * *

After he left, Caroline sat silently, enjoying herself for a while. After a few hours though, she was over her small victory. She began feeling pain in her back, a terrible ache. There were no words to explain to the extent her anger went. How could he leave her down here, tied in this damn chair all day? She wanted nothing more than to go home and have a nice bubble bath. She closed her eyes and pictured herself at home. The image made her cry. She was thankful that Klaus had left. There was no possibility that he'd walk in on her crying about being homesick. There was no way she could give him that satisfaction. Losing herself in her tears in thoughts of home, she was sure an hour or two had passed. She wondered when Klaus would be back, hopefully he'd have food if he returned. Her stomach had been growling since noon. She tried to distract herself by thinking of anything but food. She tried to begin thinking of ways to get herself out of this mess. She hadn't bothered rubbing the ropes or breaking the chair. That would only tire her out. She needed all of her strength for when he gave her a real chance at escaping. Those thoughts had brought a perfect plan into her head. She would be cold, emotionless but she wouldn't fight him nor would she struggle. She wouldn't cry, she would just be a rock. She was sure if she acted as such he would begin to soon slip up and give her a chance to run. If he thought she was done fighting, he wouldn't try as hard to keep her locked down. Then again, if she stopped fighting he may kill her. She wasn't sure if the odds were good enough to gamble with until she thought of her little sister. Alone, worried and probably an emotional mess right now. She knew what she had to do. Escape at all costs. The odds may not have been great, but she had a plan and she was going to use it. she just needed to control herself and make sure she wouldn't break her facade. For her sister and her mother. She suddenly wondered if her face had made it to the news. Girls disappeared all the time on her side of town. Only a few had made it to the news. She had guessed that the public didn't care if you came from trash. They only wanted people to look for you if you had money. The thought sickened her. She tried to keep her mind off of those thoughts, also.

* * *

Klaus was home in about twenty minutes. He pulled up to his gate, typed in the code and drove in as it opened. He rolled up to his garage, put in another code and parked his car before heading inside and turning his alarm system on. He went upstairs and changed out of his buisness attire and into some pale blue jeans with a black teeshirt. He put on his steel toe boots, having learned from past mistakes, and headed downstairs to see his blonde beauty. All the tools he needed were already down there, awaiting his touch and a new victim's touch. As he walked down the stairs he watched for any signs that she had gotten free, also something he had learned from past mistakes. Seeing her tied up, just as he left her, an evil smile crossed his face. Her eyes were shut, but he knew she was awake. "I know you heard me come down, Love." He said in a sadistic tone. Her eyes slowly opened, a look of annoyance coming across her face as she looked at him. He studied her face before once again speaking. "That wasn't very ncie what you did to me before I went to work. Had I allowed anyone to visit me, I would have had a problem explaining, Sweetheart. I think you owe me an apology." After a snort as a response from Caroline, he stood up and walked over to a locked supplies cabinet. He pulled out some chloroform, an unused napkin, and his tool kit. He sat it on to a small table sitting next to a hospital bed. He poured some chloroform on the napkin and rubbed in it a bit. Slowly coming up behind her, he covered her mouth and nose with the napkin. For a minute or so, she struggled and tried to free herself but she was no match for his stength especially while tied up. He held her face tightly until she went limp. He untied her and lifted her small body with ease. Grabbing one hand at a time, he put her hands behind the hospital bed and cuffed them together. He cut her shirt open before tying each leg to a side of the bottom of the bed. He unrolled his tool kit and was ready to begin. He was anxious for her to wake up. He debating waiting to see her blue eyes and just beginning.

* * *

The last thing Caroline remembered was breathing in the scent of chloroform before the blackness took her over. She looked around, her vision still blurry, she could still tell that there were new surrondings. Her back was also not hurting as much. She felt a thin but comforting matress or something underneath her. Maybe she was at the hospital being healed. That's what she was laying on! It was a hospital bed. The realization relieved her until her full vision came back. Just as her vision came back, she saw Klaus circling her. Disappointment flodded through her body as she realized she was not in the hospital nor had she escaped him. She stared into his eyes, her own eyes like daggers. "Just what in the hell is going on? Where am I now?" She bursted out before she remembered her plan. She cursed herself in her mind as she awaited an answer. He simply rubbed a hand over head and laughed. "Oh, Sweetheart. You've just entered your worst nightmare. I've grown so excited waiting for you to wake up." He removed his hand from her head and rubbed it down her neck to her chest and down her stomach. She wanted to kick his ass. Before she could calm herself down anger took over and she began throwing herself around. She arched herself, pulled at her restraints and tried to get free. She screamed until she was horse and fought her restraints until she was too weak to hardly move. Klaus looked at her, his eyes seeming to get darker. "You just made my job so much easier." He gave her the most sadistic smile she'd ever seen before he went to a little kit and pulled out a long metal stick, gloves and a lighter. He put on the gloves slowly and began to burn one end of the metal. Her breath hitched and she closed her eyes as soon as she saw him coming closer to her exposed stomach. She smelled the burned skin before she actually felt it. Her jaw clenched, she felt a scream burn her throat and hiss out through her teeth. She opened her eyes and saw him looking down at whatever he had done, smiling. "I tend to like to mark my women, Love." He actually had the nerve to wink at her after that. She leaned her head back and once again closed her eyes. She began breathing slowly. She felt her leg restraints being removed. She laid still, hoping he just might also let her arms go.

* * *

Klaus knew she was much too tired to fight and there was no way she could run. Every door had a bolt only opened with a key and his walls had been made soundproof after he had almost gotten caught. He undid her hand cuffs and watched her. She tried to push herself up but was weak from struggling and being burned. He helped her up and picked her up in his arms. She tried to punch at him many times, but it was like being hit by a child. "I know you're hungry, Love. I plan to let you stay upstairs tonight. We're going to eat, bathe and then we're off to bed." He smiled, having down this with many of his other women, it was always such a joy. They'd wake up, think he was sleeping, try to run and not be able to get out of the door. He had a feeling Caroline would be his favorite playmate yet. As he carried her to the table, he felt a hard bite on his shoulder. He nearly dropped her, surprised by the intensity. He sat her down on a table chair and grabbed his shoulder. His face suddenly turned red and angry. "You. I will attend to you in a moment." He went back to the cellar door and bolted it shut. He stomped back over to her and backhanded her a little harder than intended. "I strongly suggest that you not do that again." He said in a stern tone. As Caroline looked up at him, carefully touching the area he had just hit her, he felt a pinch of regret. This was not how this normally went. Frustrated, he took out something from the fridge, heated it up and gave it to her. "Eat. I will be back momentarily." After a moment, he disappeared from her site. He headed upstairs and ripped off his shirt. There was a clear and slightly bloody bite mark. He stormed into his restroom and poured some rubbing alcohol on it. Just as he was finishing cleaning his wound, he heard pounding downstairs. He shook his head. This brought his mood back up. He slowly decended the steps and came up behind Caroline, beating on a window. He grabbed her from her waist and pinned her to the floor. He straddeled her and got close to her face. "You will not be going anywhere. No one can nor will they save you. You might as well enjoy the time you have left." He got up and pulled her up with him. "We're skipping dinner and going to bathe." He hissed.

* * *

After fighting, being tortured, being slapped and trying to escape; Caroline could hardly walk. She didn't argue with Klaus she just gave him a blank stare as he carried her in his arms. As soon as he put her down in the bathroom she tried undressing and brely got the shirt off. She was so exhausted, her eyeslids were heavy and she felt pain everywhere. She looked down at where he marked for the first time. She couldn't believe he had branded the first letter of his name of her. If she wasn't so tired, she would have been furious. She would have given him hell. She felt her eyeslids close, her thoughts stopping for just a moment. Right before she could reach the beauty of unconciousness, she felt her clothes being removed. Her eyes opened quickly and she looked around to see her naked body and Klaus' bare chest. She began shaking her head. "No, no, no, no." She whimpered. He had clearly ignored her, sitting her in the water that barely covered her breasts. He rubbed together soap in a wash cloth and he began washing her arms, to her arm pits, to her sides and stomach. He scrubbed away the dirst from her feet, legs, thighs and everywhere else before washing her hair. She didn't watch but she could only feel his hands in her most intimate places. She waited for him to violate her but he never did. He lifted her out of the water, dried her and laid her in a bed. It was the most luxurious bed she'd ever laid in. She found herself asleep in just moments.

* * *

As soon as she was dried, he laid her in his bed. He watched her fall asleep quickly. His mind was wild with questions for himself. Why had he regretted hitting her as soon as she looked up at him? Why had he just bathed a woman and laid her in his bed and expect nothing in return? His mind was a blur as he got lost in these questions, trying to figure it all out. Her screams brought him out of his thoughts. "Daddy, no, please." Her horse throat still managed to project very loudly. "Daddy, please." Klaus wondered what she was dreaming of. "Daddy, I promise I am a good girl." Tears began to trickle down her face. His heart reached out to her. She was pained, tormented and just like him. Her father had done something terribly to her, just like his own father had done to him. He had planned to put his torture on hold. He needed to know what haunted her mind. He wasn't sure why he felt the way he did, but in order to figure it out; he needed to follow the feeling. He lightly rubbed the dark spot on her delicate pale cheek where he had slapped her. He laid down and breathed in her smell just before unconciousness took him over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, guys. I'm gonna start a new Klaroline story soon. I believe it will be pretty good because it's actually a three some! Caroline, Stefan and Klaus. Anyways, reviews give me inspiration. Let me know what you think. I love to hear your opinions and I want to know where you would like the story to go! XOXO, LOVE YOU ALL!**

Caroline slowly moved to her side and kept her breathing even. She let her eyes slip open for a second to see Klaus laying there. His chest slowly rose and fell, he had a child like innocence to him as he slept. She found herself studying him. "You know it's rude to stare. It's also rather obsessive to watch a man while he sleeps." Caroline tried to let out a scream but due to the nights events, she found she couldn't make any noise. She nearly threw herself off of his bed trying to get away from him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up before she fell off. The way he moved so quickly astounded her. She shook those thoughts away, remembering the situation she was in. Since she had ruined her last plan, she dreampt of a new one after her nightmares had passed. She was going to try to get personal with him. As they sat with his arm holding her, staring into each others eyes, her mind began to wonder how she could possibly get to know him. She slowly slid her arm out of his grasp, her eyes never leaving his. She found herself wondering what was going through his very twisted, demented mind. She wondered why he stared at her the way he did. Every time he looked at her she saw hunger in his eyes and sometimes amusement. She tore her eyes away from him and looked down at the sheets below her. She needed to keep herself from those kind of thoughts. She only needed to think about escaping. She was growing irritated with herself for constantly letting her mind drift from escaping and actually thinking about him. She was in one of the worst situations possible and here she was wondering what her captors life was like outside of torturing women. Maybe she was just as sadistic as he was. She shook her head, focusing on her family. "Do you think I could call my mom. I know she's worried sick and my little sister is probably losing her mind." Caroline whispered before she could stop herself. She knew that to get him to say anything about himself, she had to tell a little about herself first. As much as she dreaded him knowing anything, she knew it was necessary. "My little sister looks up to me. I've acted like her mother since she was two. Now at eight, I am all she has. Our mother is too obsessed with finding a boyfriend to care for her children." She shook her head again at the thought. It was pathetic and she was telling some man who had everything about her life with nothing.

* * *

Klaus' breath hitched as Caroline almost fell. It was pure instinct to reach out for her. He had no idea why he did it, he should have just let her fall. It wouldn't have killed her. His thoughts from the night before filled his head. He knew he was only feeling pity for the poor woman. He didn't care to know her. She had just caught him off guard. All thoughts from the previous night were thrown out and pushed deep into the depths of his mind. He couldn't be letting her cloud his judgement. He needed to do what he pleased with her, end her life and get her out before his brother came next weekend. He had only a week left with the blonde beauty and he intended on using every last second to his satisfaction. Any thoughts of guilt he would shove away and he would no longer hesitate. She would be just like the rest. His thoughts consumed his mind until he realized that she was speaking. He looked at her intently and listened to the confession as it poured out of her mouth. As much as he tried to fight it, his heart went out to the girl. His own father had abused him physically and mentally while his mother could care less for his existence. He had also taken care of his younger siblings so he knew what she was feeling. He thought for a moment about fulfilling her request and decided against it. He couldn't risk her giving anything away in code. "I will allow you to write a letter to your little sister. It will be a note saying that you couldn't live there anymore and you have found happiness elsewhere." He said, sitting up from the bed. He'd had enough of her making him feel things he shouldn't and he thought about banishing her to the basement but decided against it. He would lock her in the spare room. It had sound proof walls and a bolt lock on both sides. The window couldn't be seen by anyone because it faced the many anchors of land that he owned. He knew that was the best place for her until he could sort himself out. Without another word, Klaus grabbed the keys to all the doors in the house and grabbed Caroline. She cried as he dragged her to the door, unlocked it and dragged her to the door of the guest room. He unlocked the door, threw her in and shut it quickly. He could feel her beating on the door and he knew she was screaming though he couldn't hear a thing. He secured the door and went off to take a shower. He had to prepare for her torture of the night.

* * *

Caroline slammed her fists against the door for what seemed like years. She kept screaming all sorts of curse words and finally broke down. He obviously didn't care what she thought of him so she began yelling every pathetic thing that ever went wrong in her life, hoping to gain his pity or his sorrow. That hadn't worked either. She had decided that she needed a new tactic. She noticed how he had all the keys on a key ring. If she could just get close enough to grab it and wait for the right time to escape then she could win her freedom easily. She knew the perfect way to get close to him. Seduction. She had learned from the previous night that he wouldn't touch her sexually unless she wanted him to. Or at least that was her theory since he didn't take his chance to have his way with her without much of a fight. She needed to make him think she wanted him and when the time was right, she would take the keys. She couldn't decide whether to know him out or wait for him to fall asleep. Her patience was wearing thin with every day that passed while she was captured. She needed her family back. She needed out of here and the only way to do that was to play his little game. She noticed a dull pencil and some writing paper on the desk. He was being precautious and hardly made the pencil usable. She grunted in frustration and wrote a little note saying that she felt filthy and would appreciate it if he would allow her to shower. Writing the note pissed her off to an unexplainable extent. She was actually asking permission to take a damn shower. The whole thing was pathetic. She almost didn't want to even give him the note that way she could save herself some dignity. Before she could talk herself out of it, she slid the note under the door and waited. She wondered where he was and why it was so quiet outside. She hadn't heard anything in a long time. Hell, for all she knew it had only been five minutes. As she waited she began to wonder why he had even locked her in here in the first place. She hadn't been rude nor had she been disrespectful. Maybe he was going to kill her soon. The thought scared her so she shoved it as far out of her mind as it would go. She needed to stay positive. She needed to keep herself alive.

* * *

Klaus had just got done hanging chains from the ceiling and also attaching them to the ground. Now that he had marked her, it was time for the fun stuff. He planned on doing what he always did on the second night. He was going to whip her until she called him master and catered to his every whim. The thought was delightful. He could see Caroline now, doing whatever he said. His arousal almost showed but before it got the chance, he noticed a paper laying just outside of the guest bedroom. Looking at it suspiciously, he picked it up and read it's contents. He let a smirk cross over his features. She was already learning who the dominant one in this party was. He decided to let her have a shower. He unlocked the door to the guest room and popped his head in. "If you would like to shower, I suggest you come now. I may not return for you." There was no wait. He instantly watched her jump up and walk towards him. He waited for her to walk out of the door before he locked it back and lead her into his bathroom. "I hope you understand why I cant leave you in here alone." He said with a smug grin. He notice her roll her eyes. She didn't even put up a fight. That was different. He turned on the water to a rather warm temperature and let the giant tub fill. By the time he turned around he had a naked Caroline staring at him. He couldn't help but look over the glory of her body before locking eyes with her. Something had changed about her. Had she given up her fight? He found himself hoping not. As much as he wanted to rid himself of her, he enjoyed the fight. Before he knew what was happening, she walked over to him and began tugging on his shirt. He willing obliged and let her lift the shirt over his head just to toss it on the ground. As she began going for his pants, heat flooded through his body. He wanted to come up with some witty remark but he found himself speechless. He watched, his eyes turning dark with lust, as Caroline undid his jeans and pushed them on the floor along with his boxers. He stepped out of this. His member was already at a straight stance. He was sure this didn't go unnoticed by Caroline. Her blue eyes found his as she leaned in close to his ear. She nibbled on his ear lobe for just a moment before whispering, "Get in with me." The desire in her voice drove him mad. He could no longer help himself. He picked her up by her waist and wrapped her legs around him, his member pressing into her stomach. He carefully stepped into the steamy water, his eyes not leaving hers for a moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, Guys. This is not a chapter update, but a note to you all.

I absolutely adore each and every one of you who has taken the time to read, review, follow, and/or favorite the story.

Sadly, I will not be continuing this. I may retry it again sometime, but for now..

I just have no inspiration with it.

I have written three other stories, though and butt loads of drabbles that I've been waiting to post.

I will update much more frequently soon.

In fact, I may give you guys a sneak peak of my newest story that I take a lot of pride in.

I hope you guys don't hate me, because I love you all.


End file.
